The training program in cellular and molecular mechanisms of toxicity involves 19 trainers from the Molecular and Environmental Toxicology Center, which also provides central administration. Participating faculty have outstanding training records and well-funded programs, covering a variety of research areas such as developmental toxicology, carcinogenesis and toxicogenomics, immunotoxicology, nuclear-receptor-mediated toxicology, regulation of metabolism, and protection mechanisms. Predoctoral trainees will be supported for a period of two to three years. Postdoctoral trainees will be supported for two years, but will be required to submit an Individual NRSA application in the first six months. The selection of trainees and oversight of the grant will be carried out by the Program Director and a seven-member Training Grant Committee selected from the 19 trainers for three-year terms. This proposal seeks support for ten predoctoral and two postdoctoral positions. All predoctoral trainees take a core curriculum comprised of courses in basic mechanistic toxicology, environmental toxicology and advanced biochemistry/molecular biology, together with advanced toxicology courses (e.g., molecular toxicology, neurotoxicolegy, immunotoxicology, risk assessment) supplemented by optional courses in research areas. A two-part preliminary examination qualifies trainees for the final research phase and thesis examination, although laboratory research is continuous from the first semester. The recruitment of minorities to the Program is given high priority and is facilitated by a NIEHS-funded Summer Minority Research Program for undergraduates. The University provides two-year special fellowships for minority and disadvantaged students. Upon completion of the training program, graduates usually undertake a period of postdoctoral training, after which they are well qualified to assume responsible career positions in toxicology in academic, governmental, or other public or private research institutions, or industrial laboratories. All trainees are required to take the course "Good Practices in Science: Research Ethics and Survival Skills" as a formal introduction to issues surrounding the ethical conduct of research. Postdoctoral trainee positions are highlighted on the Center's website as well as through annual advertisements in Science and Nature. Postdoctoral training is facilitated by appointment of a Postdoctoral Career Advisory Committee (two faculty mentors in addition to a trainer) that will recommend selected didactic courses and collaborations. The Center and training program was reviewed in 1998 by an External Advisory Committee, and will be reviewed again by a committee composed of nationally recognized toxicologists in fall 2002.